User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Little Mac
<< Lucario | All 4 U | Diddy Kong >> Revealed: February 13, 2014 Little Mac enters the ring much to the elation of most Smashers! Well, in the West anyway. Most of Japan had to have a little reminder before they remembered Nintendo's very own champion boxer. Dawning his design from Punch-Out!! Wii, Mac is (as a boxer should be) an absolute beast on the ground with a lot of his moves giving him super armor and allowing him to be an unstoppable monster. Not only that but he's a speedy player, capable of entering frays quickly He does have his balances however with being a middle-weight class fighter, having no projectiles and having an air game that is nearly (debately it's absolutely) useless. Little Mac is sure to a fierce and scary opponent (at least on the ground) and not to be taken lightly, despite his size. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 1.jpg|Little Mac delivers a Straight Lunge. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 2.jpg|Little Mac crushes Mario's...HOPES. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 3.jpg|Little Mac prepares to punch the camera man. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 4.jpg|Little Mac uses the OHKO punch on Sonic. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 5.jpg|Little Mac goofily falls back to the first planetoid, making his aerial disabilities more apparently. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 6.jpg|Little Mac and Villager prepare to clash. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 7.jpg|Fox avoids Mac's downward forward smash. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 8.jpg|Giga Mac decimates Fox and Villager. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 9.jpg|Little Mac really hates that cameraman. Must be Mike Tyson. SSB4 Little Mac Screen 10.jpg|Mac, Pikachu and Olimar gaze at the sunset. Moveset Special *Straight Lunge/K.O Uppercut: A powerful super armor inducing dash that that Mac vulnerable after a full charge. **Flaming Straight Lunge: Dash with a flaming multiple hit variant. **TBA: *Jolt Haymaker: Take a large leap forward and deliver a strong punch. Press the special button before he punches to punch early. **Grounding Blow: Jump high up and meteor smash/bury opponents. **Guard Breaker: It's slower and more powerful. Shields are nothing to this hard hitting slam of a punch. *Rising Uppercut: Do a twisting uppercut that does multiple damage before launching opponents with great strength. It's barely got vertical reach, so it's not good for recovery. **Tornado Uppercut: Reach for the sky with this one! **Rising Smash: For an even WORSE recovery (it can't be worth it, Rising Uppercut is already strong enough and the recovery is garbage, don't use this one) get an even MORE powerful Rising Uppercut. *Slip Counter: Pretend to take a hit and deliver a fearsome uppercut in responds. **Compact Counter: A weak counter? But for what reason? Simple: this allows Mac to follow up with his other attacks. **TBA *Giga Mac: The dangerous form of Little Mac. A hulking beast that attacks without hesitation. He's fast too, so watch out. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Quick Combo/Fierce Flurry) *Dash Attack (Slamming Punch) *Strong Side (Good Ol' 1-2) *Strong Up (Overheard Swipe) *Strong Down (Illegal Punch) Smash *Forward Smash (Triumphant Punch (Straight); Triumphant Uppercut (Upward); Triumphant Blow (Downward)) *Up Smash (Megaton Punch) *Down Smash (Sweeping Punch) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Good Ol' 1-1) *Forward Aerial (Light Swipe) *Backward Aerial (Crash Spin) *Upward Aerial (Punching Bag Blow) *Down Aerial (Failed Spike) Grabs *Pummel (Punch) *Forward Throw (Fury Punch) *Backward Throw (Punching Slag Smash) *Up Throw (Grasping Uppercut) *Down Throw (Hulk Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Little Mac triumphantly holds his fist up. *Side: Little Mac stretches a little bit. *Down: Little Mac does a flurry of punches before holding his fist in front of him. Stage Introduction *Little Mac steps into the stage, throwing his jacket off if he's not using an alt Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Boxer Beaten: Punch-Out!! * Palettes #Lucario #Dark Blue #Purple & Red #Purple #Silver #Silver Blue #Water Blue #Green and Purple Category:Blog posts